


Jolly Good Time

by Omegamon64



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Scissoring, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegamon64/pseuds/Omegamon64
Summary: Ruby and Yang are in the middle of something special when Druncle Qrow and Neverthere Mama Raven pop in. What could ever go wrong for our two sisters?





	Jolly Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnyMueller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/gifts).



> A gift from me to another pal of mine, JohnnyMueller!

The door to Team RWBY's dorm bust open suddenly, surprising both Ruby and Yang who were scissoring with scissors.

"H-Hey, wazzup, you two?" hiccuped Qrow, stumbling in drunker than ever before, somehow. Stumbling behind him was Raven, shocking Yang and Ruby, but otherwise ignoring them.

"Hey Qrow, what do you dos with a drunken shailor?" Raven asked, prompting Yang and Ruby to scream at her on why she'd say that.

"MOM WHY, NOW HE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT THAT SONG FOR HOURS!" "AUNTIE, HE'S GONNA SING THAT FOR HOURS TILL HE PASSES OUT!"

Qrow, meanwhile, was silent upon being asked the question. It was eerie seeing him like this, but being drunk made it worse.

.

.

.

"Ruby, Yang?"

They looked scared, not knowing whether he'd do that horrid shanty while Raven was waiting for his answer like a puppy wanting affection.

.

.

.

 **"** **_WHAT_ ** **WILL WE DO WITH A _DRUNKEN SAILOR? WHAT WILL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? WHAT WILL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR EARLY IN THE MORNING?"_**

His nieces had enough and left their dorm while Raven began making out with Qrow.

.

One month later, Yang was told that she'd be having another sibling. She promptly lost her shit and is now in Atlas, awaiting therapy.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fucking joke, guys. WHAT MORE DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?!?!?!
> 
> That being said, I do plan on doing something more serious with RWBY and a special visitor from a "heroic" world.  
> .  
> .  
> "I'm coming for you!"
> 
> "I don't think so, because I am here!"


End file.
